1. Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus having an analog-to-digital conversion circuit (A/D conversion circuit).
2. Description of the Related Art
A solid-state imaging apparatus such as a CMOS image sensor, which has an A/D conversion circuit built-in, is used in an image-inputting equipment such as a digital camera. The A/D conversion circuit which is built in the solid-state imaging apparatus obtains digital data by subjecting a pixel signal in each column and a ramp signal (reference signal) which is common in each column, to comparison processing. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-187420 discloses a structure of obtaining the ramp signal by charging and discharging an electric current to/from a capacitive feedback type amplifier, for a ramp signal generating circuit for generating a ramp signal.